One of the biggest complaints with search engines is that they present a few categories of results such as “sponsored links” and “non-sponsored links.” If a user looks for information on a particular product, the user may not find the information. For example, the user might find useful having the search results grouped into categories such as manufacturers web pages, shopping websites, product review websites, and discussion groups, to name a few. If the search engine returned the links grouped into categories, the user may easily find the information that is desired.
Today, websites are displayed in a single browser window. In tabbed web browsers, the website is displayed in a single tab. When the user clicks a link, the content of the current tab or browser window is replaced. Alternatively, a second tab or browser window might be opened if the proper setting are established or the proper client script is executed. The browser experiences are confined to the singe browser window or tab, or additional browser windows or tabs if the user clicks the correct links or establishes the right settings.
With a combination of the experiences of the prior two paragraphs, the user may find using a search engine in a tabbed browsing environment very cumbersome. The user's frustration should be reduced by making it easier to obtain search results, especially in a tabbed web browser environment.